Kareoke Night
by Kotomi Kusanagi
Summary: Mokuba drags Seto to a kareoke party,can sparks fly between him and a certain brown eyed puppy.SxJ BxR YxY Mild Anzu and Mai bashing Heavy Honda Bashing Shounenai mild cursing
1. Kareoke Night! Honda's Downfall

Hey everyone! This is my first dabble at Yu-Gi-Oh, shounen-ai, and well fan fiction in general so NO FLAMES PLEASE, but constructive criticism is welcomed wholeheartedly!

The warning will now be done by my Yami, Kotoko The disclaimer will be done by our favorite little couple Seto and Jou!

Jou: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Beautiful Soul sooo don't sue her or my boyfriend will sue you!

Seto: covers Mokuba's ears damn straight Katsu-koi

Pairings: SxJ YxY BxR

Kaiba looked out of his limo window.

"You know big brother, it won't be too bad."

"Why are you forcing me to go to this ridiculous party with these imbeciles?"

"Because it won't be THAT bad and you need to get out more."

Kaiba simply stared out the window and thought," Yeah right, Mokuba. Note to self, no candy

for Mokuba for a month after this fiasco."

The limo pulled up and Kaiba stepped out, Flashy white coat in its usual place, trailing behind him in such a way that only he could. He stepped into the party at the Kame game shop and immediately started to hold his hands over his ears due to the wailing imitation of a pop star that Honda was doing. Surveying the room, Kaiba immediately saw two things, everyone else holding their ears and Honda's obliviousness.

As soon as Honda's solo was over, "Hey! What the hell is HE doing here?"

"Oh, Mokuba insisted he come over." said a smiling Yuugi.

"Ok Kaiba we'll all draw straws for the next song. Oh! Two people have to sing it, alternating between verses."

Who else would get the part but…

"You!"

"You!"

But inwardly they both were saying, "Thank you Ra for giving me a song with him." So, with glares fixed firmly on their faces they stepped onto the podium. Then as the music started, the both got soft looks on their faces.

Jou's tenor voice rang out with the beginning of the song," I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul"

Kaiba's baritone filled in Jou's tenor," I know that you are something special to you I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed Then I hope you'll see the heart in me,"

Jou leaned back into Kaiba, much to the shock of Kaiba, and of everyone else," I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul Your beautiful soul, yeah"

Kaiba spun Jou around and lightly put his forehead to Jou's. Bakura and Atemu fainted, was tied up because she was about to friendship rant about how Kaiba was being nice, Mai was out prostituting somewhere, Yuugi and Ryou were sitting there blinking in ignorant confusion, and Honda, well Honda was twitching on the ground frothing at the mouth." You might need time to think it over But I'm just fine moving forward I'll ease your mind If you give me the chance I will never make you cry c'mon lets try"

Jou abruptly ended the karaoke with a "Sure Kaiba"

"Seto..." Kaiba trailed off.

"What?"

"My name, its Seto not Kaiba."

"Well then, call me Katsuya"

"Can I call you Katsu?"

"Of course, Seto, I love you… "

"Love you too Katsu-koi. Hey, why don't we go to my place, Mokuba's not home, he's at a friend's for a sleepover. We can by all by ourselves."

"That sounds good Seto."

As they walked out the door five faces with wide, stunned eyes followed them out the door, but just when they thought that they had left, Jou's head popped through the door, quickly followed by Kaiba's head above it.

Kaiba gave a quick glare, and Jou darkly voiced the glare" Tell anyone about this and you WILL regret it. Bye!"

12 Hours Later

"Did anything just happen" Bakura said, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"I'm not sure Baku-chan Ryou replied.

"Atemu-chan what was that" a stunned Yuugi looked up to his lover.

"Something we weren't supposed to see aibou, something we weren't supposed to see."

"Honda… Honda… Hey guys, have you seen Honda?" Yuugi called.

They all turned around to see, Honda curled in the fetal position, and trembling with a thumb in his mouth saying" J-J-Jou and K-K-Kaiba it's all in my head, i-its all in my head"

Atemu just said, "Who wants pizza?"

"I'm in"

"I'm in"

"I'm in"

And with that they all left the Kame game shop, leaving a trembling Honda on the floor, still muttering his phrase.

Owari

Hey how was it?

Please review.

The little button thingy is calling you, please click me, please click me.

-koi: lover; short for koibito

-chan: someone very close mainly used on girls who are friends but can be used on boyfriends or people VERY close to you


	2. Author's Note

Yo Guys Whts up

I decided to mke a second chapter. YAY balloons fall from the sky ok well that's it see ya soon!


	3. Honda's Revenge! What's wrong with Yugi?

Yo everyone! It has been a long time, but I'm back!

Once again thanks toxBakura's lovex, anessa.chan, schmexyschmurf, amyrose300, Chibi Chib, xSwtLilAngel666x, and shadoe

For being so nice, you all get super chocolate chip cookies!!!!!!!!

And a not so nice thanks to flamethrowerqueen for showing me how ignorant people can be.

And with that let's get on with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**One week later…..**_

It was a peaceful day in Domino. The sun was shining, birds were singing, Yuugi-tachi plus Seto (because no matter how much he loves one Katsuya Jounouchi, he would never let himself be called part of the Yuugi-tachi) were making out in corners of their own design in the Kame Game Shop. And yet something was off.

Ah, yes. We were missing someone. His name.

Hiroto Honda.

When we last saw dear Honda, he was having what you call a mental breakdown. Well, eventually, Suguroku Moto got tired of having his sleep disturbed, so he called your friendly neighborhood mental hospital to take care of poor Hiroto. They came just as Yuugi-tachi, minus Jou, settled down for some nice pizza.

Now Honda is settled into the Domino Mental Hospital doing his time until he can finally be free.

"Ryuuji."

"Yes love," the incredibly sexy Ryuuji Otogi said to his boyfriend.

"When can I get out of here?"

"You know the doctors said that you can leave when you can see a picture of them together and not foam dearest." Ryuuji sighed. This was not his week. He needed something to "occupy his bed" as it was and being the sex god that he is, having his current bed partner locked up in here was not doing well for his personal life.

"Oh. That's right." Honda sighed. Suddenly, Honda got an idea. "Ryuuji, my therapist is gay. If you can convince him to let me go, I'll do you all the" favors" you ever wanted."

Being the successful businessman that he was, this didn't seem like a bad deal. "Fine."

What Ryuuji didn't notice was the slow smirk that spread over Honda's face. "Perfect. All according to plan. Kuma-san will be so proud."

Fifteen gropes later, Honda was free to commence his evil plan.

"Hey guys, I wonder how Honda is doing." Jou wondered.

"Katsu-kun, why are you worrying about that bumbling idiot?" Seto grumbled.

"Because Seto, he is my friend."

"Hn."

"But really guys, maybe we should pay him a visit."

"Before or after we send him to the Shadow Realm" Bakura said, excited over the prospect of a potential banishing.

"No Bakura." Ryou said sternly.

"But Ryou, he ruined my sexy eardrums, and I do so love to hear you scream." With this, Ryou turned tomato red.

"BAKURA!!!!!!" He whined, embarrassed that someone had heard about his overabundant sex life.

"The Tomb Robber has a point." Atemu joined in.

"See I'm right!" With a smirk on his face Bakura whipped out a dry erase board and made a single mark on the left side. "Bakura: 1 Ryou: 499. Wait, that's not right!!!!!!!"

"Yes it is. Now sit down, _**or else.**_" Ryou said with a shocking authority.

"Anyone up for pizza?" Yuugi said, feeling that we needed to get somewhere to keep Bakura's mouth shut.

With a chorus of I'm in, the Yuugi-tachi decided to head down to the local pizza shop.

However they were stopped be a familiar voice

"Hey guys!"

"Honda?!" Jou said.

"Yeah Jou, it's me!"

Honda opened up his backpack and got out 6 teddy bears, "Here, I made these for you in therapy." Everyone took one.

"Anyway, where are you going?"

"To get some pizza." Yuugi said, not completely sure if he liked that creepy smile on Honda's face. He thought it looked like the killer from one of those American horror movies.

"Great! Let's go."

_**At The Pizza Parlor**_

Everyone was enjoying their pizza when all of a sudden a maniacal cackling filled the room.

"BAKURA!!!" Ryou screamed.

"What! The Pharoh's brat told me to!"

"Yuugi is not a brat Tomb Robber!" Atemu jumped up to defend his lover.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!!"

"Is not!!"

"Is too times infinity." Bakura stated, feeling proud of himself.

"Damn." Atemu sat down.

"Now if I could get a word in," Yuugi started.

"I-"

"WHERE's HONDA!!!!!!!!!" Jou shouted!!!!!!

" I WAS JUST GETTING TO THAT YOU DUMBASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuugi yelled, frustrated with his friends. Hey, even the meek have guts sometimes.

"Does anyone ELSE have ANYTHING they need to say!!"

"I secretly love pink fuzzy kittens." Bakura sheepishly said.

"That's nice Bakura."

"Anyway, the teddy bears were bombs." Yuugi said matter-of-factly.

"How did you know?" Seto finally spoke.

" Ryuuji called me yesterday."

"Oh." Seto went back to feeding Jou his pizza.

"I told Bakura to send Honda to the shadow realm with She Who Shall Not Be Named.

Everyone suddenly cringed. Even Seto. "That's what he gets for trying to kill us!" Yuugi glared at Honda's empty seat." Oh well crisis averted. I'm hungry." Looking down, his eyes widened.

"Jou!!!!" Yuugi shouted!

"What!!!"

_**In The Bowels of the Shadow Realm**_

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Honda called out to the darkness.

" Hello….friend!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

And the moral of this story is…. Teddy-bears with bombs in them are a bad idea.

Owari

By the way, Ryuuji eventually hooked up with Mai and got several STDs

Yuugi-tachi: Yuugi's group

Kame Game Shop: Turtle Game Shop

Kuma-san: Mr. Bear

Thanks everyone for taking the time to read my pathetic attempts to keep awake. I hope you all got a laugh or two out of this. Please review!!! It makes me happy!!!!!!!!!


End file.
